u413fandomcom-20200214-history
DOX
DOX Content Dox reports usually consist of the following: *Name (Full) **Internet Usernames/Handles/Alias *Address of Residence(s) *Address of Workplace(s) *Phone Number(s) *E-mail Address(es) *Criminal Record *Info on Friends/Family **IP Address / ISP / Domain **Associated Parties (if applicable) **Financial History **Civic Notability **Misc. Info ***(anything personal from Political Affiliation to sexual orientation to medical history) Foreign addresses can be a bit hard to decipher. If you have something like a Danish address (Adress:Ekholmsnäsvägen 114 - 181 64 LIDINGÖ) put some kind of note into the bottom, or better yet, split it up int Zip code, street address, house number, etc. This is to be done for BOTH Americans and Europeans. (If you have some kind of qualm about the fattest country in the world, the one with the most niggers, Jews, cats, etc. This is NOT the time for it, asshole) Finding the Target *'Whitepages People Search' - Search for people in the US/Canada by name / location / state / age. *'Whitepages Reverse Look-up' - Got a telephone number & need to find the owner? Use the reverse lookup to get the owners address with landlines or carrier & general location with cellphones. *'Whitepages Neighbour Finder' - Need to confirm dox? send condoms & lube to them in the targets name or simply to generally harass them via telephone. *'Zaba Search' - No Success with Whitepages? Try this *'Criminal Record Searches' - Even minor traffic offenses can be found & if they've been arrested you can usually find a mugshot at the respective police department's website. *'Google Maps' - Use Google maps / Streetview to dig up pictures of the target's residence. Large amounts of the USA / Europe / Australia are now covered by Google Streetview making it easier for you to direct prostitutes to the targets address. *'Username Checker' - Check to see if a username has been used on over 9000 websites. *'Whois' - Does the target own a website? Search to see the registrants name, address, email & telephone. Note that some people choose to register their domain though a privacy service that protects the registrants information. *'More Websites' - Note that you have to pay for some. *'Pipl' - Searches quite a few different places, including social networking sites, public records, and other pages you may not find on google. *'Google' - Google their name, email address. Use Google's cache to its full advantage - some forums require registration to view profiles / search often you can view them simply by clicking on the cached button on the search, do the same for sites that are down. Common Sense applies here. *'411' - The white pages phone directory is your source for free people and business searches in the US and Canada on 411.com. *'Reverse Image Search' - You can use this handy tool to see what sites has pictures of the person that you are doxing. *'Google Phonebook' - Just follow the directions in the search box. Be warned, results are easily removable so people might show up other places but not here. MADHAX: adding &pb=r to the search url makes it work, this is already done for you in the link BTW. *'Foo.com' - Yet another number lookup service, with lots of results Attack *'Craigslist' - Make a ad in the "free stuff" section, or in "erotic services" and "casual encounters" as there are many horny men who will relentlessly pursue someone who they believe to be 19/f. *'STD Postcards' - send one of these e-postcards notifying the target that one of their previous sexual partners has a STD. Makes for an uncomfortable wait for them. Alternatively call an AIDS hotline and ask them to anonymously tell the target they could have HIV, thats a 6 month wait until the test comes back. *'Free UPS Boxes' create an account and order the target a couple of hundred boxes & labels, fedex also offer free boxes. *'Google Maps' use Google maps to locate local businesses to mess with the target. Use searches such as:- ::"Pizza 78130" ::"Locksmith London,UK" ::"Emergency Plumber Toronto,Canada" :To locate businesses that will be able to visit the target at all hours. Be sure to have the targets dox to hand and to know nearby cross streets in order to give directions. When making an order, make it plausible e.g. 2 pizzas so that no suspicions are aroused. Occasionally businesses ask for a telephone number, unless you have a skype in number, it's best just to give the target's. Call Them *'Skype' - Use skype to call the target. When you first register a skype account you get one free call, however call rates are fairly cheap and you can purchase skype credit in stores such as wallmart or purchase unlimited calls to numbers in N.America for just $3/month. It is possible to call many businesses for free, without requiring any credits, with GOOG411, simply dial +1.800.4664.411 in skype & state the city, state & then the business name or type. *'IP Relay' - read up on the terminology here here. Ask the operator not to announce at the start of the call. This is a service only available to people in the USA. Sites:- ip-relay.com, sprintip.com, siprelay.com. *'iCall' - If you don't feel like abusing a service intended for the disabled you can make a free 3 min call in your browser at iCall. You can also download a client to make slightly longer calls for free. *'EarthCaller' - Use earth caller to make free calls to anywhere in N.America, note that you have to use Internet Explorer to use it, install the IE Tab addon if you wish to use Firefox. Unlike other VOIP services it does give a proper telephone number on caller IDs. *'DukaDial' - Use DukaDial to call two numbers at once, be they your target & the white house situation room number ( 202-456-9431 ) , perhaps the local FBI / Police department or maybe just a random hooker off craigslist. *'DukaUS' - Can be used to make free conference calls with up to 6 participants, it gives you the option to individually mute participants. Why not get it to dial two numbers as well as a partyline, so that you can listen in on the chaos. *'VoipBuster' - found at 711/h4ck/ i Call,VoipBusterPro,VoipCheap UK,VoipCheap,VoipDiscount,Voiphit,VoipRaider,VoipStunt,VoipWise ,VoipZoom,WebCallDirect,NetAppel.fr,Nonoh, Poivy,SIPDiscount,SMSdiscount,SmsListo,SparVoip, Text4Calls,VoipBuster,12Voip,BudgetSIP,Calleasy, DialNow,FreeCall,InternetCalls,Intervoip,JustVoip,LowRateVoip You get like 30 mins free with each program when you make an account but when you run out of mins just make a new account. repeat and profit. if you get error 32 while registering at those voip programs just make new windows user, logout, change ip, login to new account, reinstall and keep calling